For you
by Bingi
Summary: I broke one promise, then another, all the while breaking the one person who held us all together. RikuSora, AkuRoku
1. Introduction: His Reason Why

**A/N:** Hi there! I know I should probably be working on my other stuff, but today I found this and decided to clean it up a bit. It originally started as a RikuSora drabble for my friend, but then it became... something else and now I'm uploading the Prologue! I almost have the first chapter done, so it should be up in the next day or so, and right after that I shall start working on WYWY again, I promise!

This entire fic is from Riku's POV.

**Pairings:**RikuSora, some AkuRoku.

**Rated:**T for language and stuff.

**Summary:**I broke one promise, then another, all the while breaking the one person who held us all together.

**Disclaimer:** All these sexy boys and girls do not belong to me. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix!

_For you  
chapter oo. Indroduction: His Reason Why_

I had seen him before. In fact, I see him all the time. We go to the same school here in Destiny Islands. In this cage, surrounded by water we like to call home. In this paradise where everyone smiles and greets each other on the streets, in this small world covered with palm trees… It's beautiful. My room has the perfect view of the ocean, and I wake every morning to the sight of gently rolling waves on the shore. It's so different from the crowded streets in Hallow Bastion….

I hate it here.

It's perfect. Nothing is out of place. Even the piece of paper blowing across the street seems to fit in with this paradise. And that's exactly why I hate to live here. I'm not perfect. I don't fit in. I've messed up so many times in my life… that's why we're here in the first place. All because of a stupid mistake I made.

I should listen to people more often. Alone, I won't be able to do anything. I should know that by now, more than anyone. I broke one promise, and in the process, broke the one person who held us all together. Don't they hate me? They said it was alright… They said it didn't matter. There was nothing I could do.

But they don't know.

They don't know what I did; they won't be able to understand. That don't know what I really mean when I say I'm sorry.

I….I did something horrible. I don't like to think about it, but I always find my mind drifting back to the events that took place that day. I play it again, over and over in my mind. If I had just done one thing differently, maybe she wouldn't have broken down like she did. Would Cloud still be smiling? Would Yuffie still be the little crybaby I had grown to love? Would Leon not have hated me? Would Vincent not be sick? Would…. _They_ still be alive?

I knew the answer. Yes, Cloud would still smile. Yes, Yuffie would still be that little crybaby. No, Leon would not have hated me. Yes, Vincent wouldn't have gotten sick. _Yes, they would still be here._

I can't stand living in this perfect world. No matter how hard I try, I know I'll mess up somewhere. I know that by the time I leave this place, it won't be perfect any more. How can these people greet me so warmly? How can they become my friends when I know I'll make them miserable? I know I'll mess up their lives…. Why am I letting this charade go on? I'm messed up. No good will come from me. Why do I wear this mask every day?

Actually, I have a reason. I'm not being selfish. I do it all for him.

All because I promised him one little thing.

xO-Ox

**A/N: **Is it even any good? Should I even bother posting the next chapter, or is this just a lost cause? Please review. I'll love you forever.


	2. Invitation

**A/N:**Chapter one. Whoo! In this fic, Riku and Sora are the same age, and Hallow Bastion and Radiant Garden are two totally differnt places.

Some things in the beginning might be confusing when compared to the events near the end... and that's because I started writing this awhile ago, and finally picked it back out a day or so ago to work on it a bit. Sorry for any inconstancies!

**Pairings:** RikuSora. Some AkuRoku

**Rated:** T. For language and stuff.

**Summary:** I broke one promise, then another, all the while breaking the one person who held us all together.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else... Don't need to keep reminding me...

_For you  
chapter o1 Invitation_

The first thing I ever heard him say wasn't even directed at me. And they had to be the most un-characteristic words he could ever mutter in his life.

He was standing there, hand placed carefully on his hip as he leaned forward, deep in conversation with whoever was on the other end of his cell phone. Crystal clear blue eyes narrowed into slits, obviously frustrated with the person he was talking to. His chocolate brown hair jetted out in every directed and when he shook his head, a bit of it fell into his eyes. A look of disgust was on his face as he listened to the other speak on the phone, and really, the look didn't suit him.

I had just moved to Destiny Islands a few days ago and I already hated my life there. After hours of sulking in my room, I was forced out doors. _Don't pass up the good weather, Riku! _Lulu said as I walked out the door. I scowled. Like hell I could miss the good weather! The weather was good all fucking year round! Either way, I was forced out of the house and was now in the local book store, absorbed completely into a story about some girl whose mom died or whatever, when I heard his voice ring out.

"Hey. Hey hey hey hey hey hey Rox! Did you...did you record over the cyborg song? Because...'cause if you did...I'm...I'm going to hurt you."

I glanced up from my book, raising a fine silver eyebrow as he continued to yell into the phone. "So it was _Axel's_ fault? Oh, okay, so I'm totally going to believe that _that_ red-head idiot found out how to work the _gosh darn_ recording device? Weren't you the one that said he wouldn't be able to figure it out?" He shook his head as he heard the answer, and then gave a slight shrug, the look of disgust leaving his face with a smile in its place. "Geez Rox! Almost gave me a heart attack there! Axel blowing it up is _much_ more believable than him actually erasing it."

I stared in wonder, no longer interested in my book as I watched the brunette boy. And I found myself smiling when he started laughing, and frowning when he started to pout, his bottom lip sticking out in the most adorable way. His deep blue eyes showed all his emotions as he talked on the phone. One of his perfectly tanned hands rested on his hip as he leaned back into a hearty laugh. He was… _cute_.

"After school tomorrow! We'll re-record it, and this time _I'll_ keep the tape. I'll make sure Ax doesn't get his hands on it!"

A few more words were exchanged and the brunette started laughing again as I stared in amazement at how his mood could change so quickly during the duration of the short phone call. I found myself liking his laugh. Finally, he hung up the phone and slipped in into his back pocket. That was when he noticed me staring at him.

And we stared at each other for awhile longer, no one exchanging any words as we took in the other. He shuffled uncomfortably, his hands sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he blushed just a bit. He really was adorable.

"Heh, sorry…" He was still rubbed the back of his head. "Hope I didn't disturb you…" He raised an eyebrow at me, his blue eyes glimmering with a small spark of hope, and it seemed as if he really cared about my answer, almost as if he didn't want me- _me_-, a total stranger to be pissed at him.

I flashed him a small smile, my own eyes sparkling with what I hoped seem to be a forgiving look. "It's alright." I said.

He seemed relieved by the answer. "Okay good! Hope I didn't make you lose your spot… that really is a good book. Did you get very far before I started blabbing to Roxas?" _So the person he was talking to on the phone was Roxas…_ I thought vaguely as I answered, "Not really… I'm only on the second chapter. You've read it?" I held the book up at this last part, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yeah!" He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth and he sat down on the reading bench next to me. "Wandering Home is like, my favorite book right now! The author explains everything so well! And I just feel so sorry for the main character! I was literally sobbing by the end of this book!" He reached over and grabbed the book from my hands, flipping it open and reading the page quickly. "Ahhh! This is a good part!" He shut the book and handed it back, his smile still in place. "You really should buy it. OH WAIT! NO! You can just borrow it from me! And if you like it, you can come back here and buy it!"

"Well, I guess that would be cool." I said, smiling. God, that smile was contagious. "But there does seem to be a problem with your plan…" I trailed off, sending him a smirk.

"Hm? A problem? Nonsense! My plan is fool-proof!" He snorted. And there was that adorable pout again.

"I'm not necessarily doubting your plan of action; I'm just worried about actually getting it started." I continued.

"Go on…" He mumbled, blue eyes watching me.

"Well, there is actually only one problem… and it's a very _important_ problem…" I stressed the point, resisting the urge to laugh as he wiggled in his seat. "Well?! What is this one 'very important' problem?!" He pressed.

"I have no idea who you are."

He seemed confused by that for a second, but that look didn't last long and was replaced by one of those goofy grins that I had gotten used to seeing in the five minutes I had spent talking to him. "Oh! Duh!" He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and bonked himself on the head. "What was I thinking? Anyway, I'm Sora Harada! I've lived here on destiny islands all my life with my Mom. I'm seventeen years old and attend Destiny Prep. I have two best friends in whole world and one of them is my cousin! I like the beach, sweets, shiny things, music, and anything fuzzy! Okay! Your turn!"

During his introduction, I tried to hide my giggles, but by the end of his little speech, I couldn't hold it in anymore and found myself a laughing mess in the middle of the bookstore.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sora asked, suddenly worried.

"No no!" I quickly said. "No! It's just… I dunno. Ha, wow, that sounds so lame… I guess I just think you're funny, Sora."

He smiled at that. "Compliments won't get you out of your introduction!" He practically sang.

I laughed, but introduced myself anyway. "I'm Riku Hikari. I just moved here two days ago, but used to live in Hallow Bastion. I have three older brothers, who have all gone off to college, and I live here with my aunt, Lulu. I like music, drawing, reading, sports, and video games. I am also seventeen and will be starting my first day at Destiny Prep sometime this week."

"R-Really?" His eye's seemed to sparkle. "So _that's _why I didn't recognize you! You're from Hallow Bastion? Is that a good place to live? I hear it's nice up there. It seems nice! I've never been, but my cousin Roxas has! His boyfriend used to live up there and they go up there every once and awhile. I asked him if I could go up there with them sometime, but he said I would probably be bored since they go and visit Axel's family and stuff, but now that I've met you, I could bring you along and you could show me all the places to hang out and I won't be bored!"

Wow, the kid sure could talk. I gave him another smile. "Sure, I could take you to Hallow Bastion sometime."

His face lit up. "Promise?"

I hesitated for a moment. A promise. Could I keep it? What if…. What if something happened? But he was looking at me, waiting for my response. "I promise."

"Yay! I can't wait to introduce you to Kairi and Roxas. They're my best friends! Hey! Don't give me that look! I have more friends than that! Like, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia…. Actually, they're all Axel's friends, so I don't see them very often. Ya see, Axel graduated last year while Roxas has another two to go! Marluxia also graduated last year, but Demyx and Zexion are just a year above us, so I guess we do see them a lot. Oh! And there's Larxene, but she's scary, so I don't talk to her very often. And there's Olette…."

I found myself listening to all of it, taking in every word, trying my best to keep up with all the names he was telling me. It was fun talking to him. I felt much better than I did yesterday. I knew that moving here with Lulu was supposed to be a new start for me, after what happened back home with that stupid promise and Aerith… That was my fault… Everything that happened to them was my fault… I tried not to think about it and tried to focus again on Sora. He had such pretty blue eyes.

And right then, in that moment, as soon as I looked into his eyes, I decided that I would never break another promise.

x.X.x

Tell me I'm crazy. I mean, I must be, right? Did someone drop me on my head when I was a baby? Here I am, _me, _Riku Hikari, otherwise known as "that-one-guy-who-always-slacks-off-in-class-yet-somehow-

get-good-grades", and I'm up _at the right time_ getting ready _without complaining _and am on my way to _school_.

I kept telling myself that the only reason why I wanted to get to school on time was so that I could start my new life in Destiny Islands off right, but I couldn't keep lying to myself. I knew a major reason was because Sora also went to this school. But a smaller, more reasonable part of me wanted to pretend to be perfect, just like everyone else here.

To tell the truth, school never really worried me before as much as it did right now. What if everyone who went there was perfect? I mean, they would have to be, if they were living on this flawless island. But school is a dangerous place. There had to be _someone_ here who didn't have that perfect smile, someone who wasn't perfect, someone flawed, like me.

As I got closer to the school, my nerves eased and I was getting a good feeling. No, I'm not bipolar or anything, it just doesn't take a lot of convincing for me to think differently about something. Anyway, I was having a good feeling.

Nobody here knew about what happened in Hallow Bastion.

Nobody here knows what went wrong.

They don't know about those promises, and what it cost us… I really could start… fresh. Yeah, fresh, I liked that idea. I felt like a brand-new Riku.

Ha. Maybe I was brand-new.

Tainted, but new.

I thought about last night, and Sora, and about how I made that promise to take him to Hallow Bastion. Would I really want to take him to that place? He's so perfect, a place like that might break him. I then remember the second promise I made that night, the promise to myself. I decided Sora would be able to handle it.

I made it to school, just on time and went to the front office where they lead me to a smaller office and told me to wait for the principal. Five minutes later, the warning bell sounded and I knew that most students were probably in class by now, but there was still no sign of the principal. I waited ten more minutes.

Uh…. What's the hold up?

I knew, it was an unusual time to suddenly transfer, but I couldn't help it. If I had the choice, I would still be at home in Hallow Bastion, sitting in my AP English class listening to Yuffie blabber on about her plans for the weekend. But no, I didn't have the choice.

I groaned, slamming my head down on the desk in front of me. Now that I was actually at the school, my good mood had been washed away. Starting new schools sucked. Not knowing anyone sucked. Oh wait, 

I did know someone. I knew Sora. Okay, bad mood slowly leaving… Suddenly, the door flew open and a tall man walked in with a scowl on his face. Scratch that last comment: bad mood quickly coming back.

"Alright Mr. Hikari, let's get this over with." He grunted and slid into the chair at the head of the desk. I stared at his long silver hair that resembled my own in a way. I wondered vaguely how he could already seem so pissed off this early in the morning. He didn't seem to notice me staring and introduced himself. "My name is Sephiroth. I'm the principal here at Destiny Prep. Now, it seems that you were an exceptional student back at your old school- Hallow Bastion High, was it?- anyway, you will be in the same classes here as you were there." He paused for a moment, studying me.

I suddenly felt uneasy, but nodded and mumbled a "yes sir." Sephiroth seemed to take that as a suitable answer and nodded. "Now, here is your schedule." He handed me a stack of papers. "If you have any problems, I'm hoping you can figure them out yourself. You seem like a smart boy." And just as quickly as he appeared, I was pushed out of his office and into the hallway.

It took me a moment to regain my composure, and when I did, I stared down at the first piece of paper on the stack. Conveniently enough, it was my schedule. _Ah,_ I thought, _I have my art class first._ I started walking down the hallway and after five minutes of aimlessly walking around I realized something; I had no idea where I was. It seemed that all the other students were already in class, so I couldn't ask for help. Defeated, I slumped against the wall and looked through the rest of my papers.

There was another copy of my schedule, an enrollment book, a student handbook, a few papers for my parents to sign, and at the very bottom, a map of the school with my classrooms highlighted. I smiled lightly to myself and continued my search for the art room.

Once I had the map, I found the room in no time. I looked in through the little window on the door and saw a small girl at the head of the class. She wore a white dress shirt and plain black pants and her light blond hair was slung up into a loose ponytail as the end hung over her right shoulder. She seemed normal enough. I didn't bother to knock and opened the door, stopping her mid-sentence.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. "Ah!" The petite girl at the front of the room exclaimed, clasping her hands together as a smile danced across her face. "You must be the new student! I was wondering when you would get here." I didn't say anything at first. This girl was the teacher? I shook my head and replaced my confused look with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of got lost…" I gave her a slight smile. She returned the smile and then turned toward her class. "Alright everyone! This is Riku Hikari! Be sure to make him feel welcomed!" I glanced across the room and didn't notice anything too out of the ordinary. "Why don't you sit next to Dem over there?" It took me a moment to realize that she was talking to me again. With a nod, I walked over to where she had pointed and took the empty seat, not looking at the one seated next to me.

And then the art history lesson continued. After listening for a moment, I realized that I had already studied this at my old school. But I made an effort to listen anyway. The teacher seemed nice enough, and she didn't make me give an introduction, so as of right now, she was my favorite teacher.

After a few minutes, the person seated next to me leaned over and whispered, "You'll really like Namine; she's a great teacher!" Raising a fine silver eyebrow, I looked at the one who spoke. Aquamarine met Teal. In front of me sat a boy, his dirty blond hair styled up into a weird Mohawk type thing. He wore a black and blue striped jacket and some tight black jeans. He looked up at me, a goofy smile plastered onto his face. "Oh! I'm Demyx, by the way!" He offered a hand to shake and I reluctantly took it. "Riku." I replied and looked back to the front where the teacher, Namine, was still talking. _Wait, Demyx? Didn't Sora say something about a Demyx?_

"I already know who you are, silly!" Demyx continued. "Nami introduced you to the class, remember?" I grunted in reply, not really wanted to deal with his chipper attitude. Demyx seemed to take no notice to this and continued to blab on about his life and friends. I just stared forward, nodding my head every once and awhile, but other than that not listening. It wasn't like talking to Sora.

Eventually, class was over. "Okay, class. Tomorrow we start our art projects! Bring all your supplies!" and with those parting words, Namine dismissed the class. I pretty much bolted for the door, but Demyx caught up with me.

"Hey, Riku! What's your next class?" he asked, somehow catching up with my quick pace. "Uh…" I looked at the schedule and told him. He seemed to brighten at that "Yay! You have the same class with Zexy and So!" When he got a look at my puzzled expression he explained, "You know… The two guys I talked about?" I pretended to know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, well, they're in that class too! Here, I'll take you there." He hooked an arm around my elbow and literally dragged me through the crowded halls until we reached my next room. "Psst! Zexy!" Demyx yelled, waving his free hand frantically though the air as he stepped into the classroom that was slowly filling with people. I was shoved through the doorway when I saw a violet haired man staring at Demyx, his only visible cloudy blue eye narrowing into a slit. Other than that, he had no emotion on his face and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Demyx released me and tackled Zexion, pulling the emotionless man into a tight hug. "See Riku? This is my best friend, Zexion!" Zexion still didn't say anything, and I wondered vaguely if this man was a mute, and how on earth he became best friends with Demyx. _Wait, wait, wait… Didn't Sora also say something about a Zexion?_

"Aw, no hug for me, Dem?" A voice asked from behind Zexion. Demyx released him and looked scandalized by the comment. "_What_? Of course not!" And then Demyx went flying off, giving someone else another tackle/hug attack.

And what was I doing during all this? Well, to tell the truth, I was trying not to burst out laughing. Demyx's antics were quite amusing. I continued to look at Zexion, trying to see if he would smile, or frown or do _anything_. But he just stood by quietly, watching Demyx attack pretty much everyone who walked into the slowly filling classroom.

"Riku! Riku! Riiikkkkuu!" Demyx started calling to me, I turned, to look at him, and then froze. Next to him stood Sora. "This is Sora! Sora this is Riku! He's the new kid!" Demyx quickly explained. Sora laughed, glancing at Demyx before looking at me. "Yeah Dem. I know who Riku is! I met him last night at the bookstore. Right, Riku?"

It took me a moment to respond. His eyes were a more shacking blue than I remembered. "Yeah." I finally said.

"It seems Demyx here really likes you. You two must get along huh?" Sora smiled, looking up at me happily.

I found myself smiling. "Yeah, Demyx has been great." Sora's smile seemed to widen, "Well, I'm glad."

Demyx squealed. "Aw! I knew you two would like each other!" I glanced at Demyx, emotionless and Sora flared into a blush. "D-Dem!" He stuttered, "I'm just being friendly!" Demyx gave a mischievous grin, "friendlier than normal? Oh Sora… my poor naïve friend…" Just then, a female strode into the room, her long black hair flowing behind her. "Demyx! Get out of my class! I have three more classes to teach before I have to put up with you!" She started, carrying a stack of books in her arms. "Yes, Tifa! And I just can't wait till I get to your class! I have embarrassing stories from last night to tell everyone!" He exclaimed and danced towards the door while Sora, Zexion, and I quickly sat down. "If I didn't have to carry these, I would hit you so hard…" She growled. Demyx laughed "Sephiroth! Ms. Lockhart is threatening me!" She placed the books on the desk and pushed him out of the room. "Get lost, creep."

I watched this play out with amazement. Sora leaned over and explained. "You know the art teacher? Namine?" I nodded and he continued "Dem is Nami's little brother… and Tifa is her best friend. She's over at their house a lot, so naturally Demyx knows her. Dem and Nami are really close."

"Okay guys…" the teacher huffed and planted herself down into a chair. She looked around her classroom for a moment then noticed me. "Oh right, new student." She pointed at me "That's Riku Hikari. Play nice." And that was the end of my introduction. Not that I didn't mind. These short introductions were something I could get used too. And better yet, Sora was sitting next to me.

I glanced over at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

The hour breezed by after that. Ms. Lockhart gave her lesson and I paid attention. It was much easier to do without a Demyx constantly chattering over your shoulder. And I realized that this was pretty close to what we had been studying at my old school. I collected my papers and the text book she had practically thrown at me during class, and stuffed them into my backpack. I was the last one out of the classroom, but Sora had waited for me.

"Hey." He greeted when I made my way over to him.

"Hey." I replied.

"Where are ya heading now?"

"Trig."

"Ew, Math."

"Tell me about it."

Sora was silent for a moment, "But you seem smart enough to handle it Riku." He said, not looking at me. I shrugged, "I guess. Why? Are you not good at math or something?"

"Ugh, I'm _horrible_."

I found myself laughing at that. "Well, I could tutor you if you want?" I suggested, almost joking.

"R-really?"

We had stopped walking. Sora was staring at me and then quickly looked away. "No, I couldn't. We just met and I don't want to be a burden or anything." We started walking again. "It's not a problem." I said with a shrug. "No, really…" He trailed off. "Okay, you don't have too. It was just a suggestion. But if you ever need help, I'm here." I smiled at him.

"Okay, Riku. We're at your classroom. I'll meet you here after class okay? That way you don't get lost… It's a big school… It can be confusing." Sora said, stopping in the front of the classroom. "Alright. Thank you, Sora." I shot him one last smile and then headed into the room.

Trig came and went, and Sora met me after class as promised. "Hey Riku! Sit with us at lunch today, okay?" Sora asked as he led the way to my next class. I nodded. That was the second class I had with Zexion. He still didn't say anything, but he did grunt in acknowledgement when I greeted him. After that was lunch.

"Zexy! Riku!" Demyx yelled when we came out of the classroom an hour later. Zexion was pulled into another hug and I was grateful that Dem hadn't felt the need to attack me yet; those hugs seemed deadly. "It's the best time of the day, guys! LUNCH!" Demyx practically sang dragging us down the hall, practically pulling my arm out of its socket. Remind me to kill him later.

The cafeteria was easy to find. Class had only gotten out a few minutes ago, but it was already filled with people. Demyx led the way to a slowly filling table and pushed me down into one of the seats. Before I could tell Demyx off, I was being greeted by a brunette girl. "Hi! You must be Riku! I'm Olette."

I blinked, staring at her. Emerald eyes stared back, sparkling with curiosity. "Hello Olette. It seems that _everyone_ knows who I am." And that was true. I didn't have to introduce myself once today. Either Demyx told them before they could ask or they already knew.

Olette laughed at that. "Well, yeah… It _is_ an unusual time to transfer… and news travels fast around here…" She shrugged and looked away. That was when I noticed that two others sat at the table. First was a blond boy, his eyes resembling Sora's in a way, but they were groggy and tired looking. His hair 

was spiked, like Sora's but more manageable. In fact, everything about this person seemed to resemble Sora. Well, other than the fact that he didn't have a smile on face like Sora usually did.

And next to him sat another girl; her hair a fine wine red. Her violet eyes caught mine and she giggled, giving me a two fingered wave. I smiled politely and waved back. "And what's your name?" I asked.

"Kairi." She answered and pointed to the boy seated next to her. "And that's Roxas, in case you were wondering." He grunted upon hearing his name, and looked up, seeing me for the first time. He waved slightly then went back to staring at his food. So these guys were Sora's best friends. They seemed nice. And Kairi was cute.

Olette poked my shoulder, getting my attention, "Here come Hayner and Pence." She informed me.

Looking over in the direction indicated I saw two more boys make their way to the table. One was a little chubby, with black hair poking out of a headband and the other tall and skinny, his curly blond hair pushed back. "Hey Rox!" The taller one called, trapping Roxas in a headlock.

"Hey Hayner." Roxas replied, punching his friend playfully. Hayner sat down next to Roxas and started a conversation while Pence, who I now recognized from art earlier today, went and sat by Olette and Zexion and Demyx went to sit across from me. That was when I heard a high pitched squeal right behind me. The next thing I knew I was being tackled by a little ball of yellow energy.

"Oh wow! Nobody told me the new boy was this sexy!" A girl giggled and the next thing I knew I had a little girl in my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Whoa there Selphie! Don't hurt the poor guy!" Roxas to the rescue. He grabbed the girl by the collar of her yellow sundress and literally dragged her across the table. "Ow ow owowowowowowwwwowww! Roxy!" She cried.

"Don't call me that." Roxas grumbled, hitting her on the side of the head.

"Hey, that's not fair. Your boyfriend gets to call you Roxy! How come I can't?" Selphie whined.

"Because you're not my boyfriend." Roxas grumbled, and then turned back to me. "Sorry about that Riku. That's Selphie. She gets a little excited sometimes…"

I nodded. "That's alright. I had a friend like that too, back at home." _Well, she used to be like that…_

Roxas groaned "Then you feel our pain?" Selphie tugged on a piece of his hair.

"Well, it seems everyone is having a good time without me."

I turned around and eased out a smile. "Hey Sora."

He smiled "I see you've already met the gang." I nodded and he sat down on my other side, bringing an overflowing food tray down with him.

"Wow, got enough food there?" I joked as he grabbed a handful of French fries and stuck them in his mouth.

"Noph. I tink I neef moar." He said around his food.

"Sora! Chew, THEN talk!" Kairi lectured from across the table, wagging her fork in Sora's direction before piercing another piece of her salad.

Sora swallowed "Yes, mom. I'll be a good boy! Promise! Just don't lock me in the basement again!"

Kairi stuck out her tongue. "Didn't I say I was sorry for that?" She giggled, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder "Anyway mister, keep this up and you will now be excluded from the party frida-" Kairi suddenly interrupted herself with a gasp, slamming a hand down on the table, causing everyone to stop their individual conversations and look up.

"Riku." She pointed at me. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Uh…." What _was_ I doing Friday night? Probably just sitting around and being lectured by Lulu for sulking around all the time. Before I could answer, Kairi did for me.

"Good answer. Get over to my house. My older sister Yuna is throwing a party and pretty much the whole school is invited, now including you. You're coming, right?" She asked, twirling her fork around in between her fingers.

A….a party. I was about to say yes, without a moment's hesitation, but a little voice in the back of my mind stopped me. The last party I had been to…. Didn't turn out so well. Was this invitation a bad omen? Was it just a sign telling me that I really couldn't fit into this perfect new world?

No, that's not it. I'm new. I'm starting off clean. It's just a party. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing bad will happen. The new me shouldn't worry about what happened last time. If I kept worrying about all those "last times" I wouldn't have room for the "next times".

Selphie squealed "You have to come Riku! It will be tons of fun and everyone will be there and it will be a good chance to meet everyone! Please say you'll come!" She looked at me expectantly, just as everyone else at the table did.

"….Okay. Sounds fun." A party. A simple, innocent party. What's the worst that could happen?

xO-Ox

**A/N: **...Review please? :D


End file.
